A wide variety of firearms have been developed and used in sport, hunting and combat. One of the most intimidating and effective weapons is the fully-automatic machine gun, which allows its operator to fire continuously at rates of 500, 1,000, or even more rounds per minute. Machine guns were originally large, heavy and temperamental devices, but with the benefit of modern materials and manufacturing techniques, a highly-capable machine gun can be small and light enough to be carried by a single soldier.
Ammunition for a machine gun is often provided as a linked belt or chain of cartridges, each round of which may be identical to the non-linked version used in other types of firearm. The action of the machine gun draws the belt through a feed mechanism to bring live rounds into the firing chamber, and then to expel discharged cases. The action is more complex than that of a non-machine firearm (e.g., a clip-fed semi-automatic pistol), and may be more time-consuming to load and prepare for operation. Consequently, machine guns are often prepared and pre-loaded with a short “starter belt” of ammunition, which can easily be attached to the end of a longer chain of ammunition when the weapon is to be used. (Of course, the rounds of the starter belt are also live, and so the weapon can be fired if necessary even before the main belt is attached.)
The starter belt typically hangs down from the weapon's feed mechanism, and a length containing a useful number of rounds may be 2-3 feet (60-90 cm) long. This heavy, flexible belt can interfere with the motion of a soldier carrying the weapon, and if the end of the belt drags through mud or sand, it can carry those contaminants into the firing mechanism and cause jams or misfires. Some soldiers attempt to prevent this by folding the belt over the barrel of the weapon, but between the weight of the cartridges and the smooth, flexible design of the belt, it is difficult to keep the starter belt from falling or sliding all the way to one side or the other.
A mechanism for securing the starter belt of a belt-fed weapon against such undesired movement may improve the handling and portability of the firearm, and thereby improve the operator's mobility, effectiveness and safety.